Hawaii Trip for the YGO Gang
by Rnij and Mysterious A
Summary: Ooh. A chapter update really soon!
1. Everyone is in Hawaii

((Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot this. DONT GET ON MY CASE STUPID LAWYERS!! *is working on next chapter* Read this one bakas!!! *goes back to work* I don't own YGO, so dont sue me if this isnt to your liking...))  
  
(scene 1: The gang is on an airplane heading towards Hawaii when the pilot experiences "engine trouble")  
  
Yugi: WAAHHHH!!! MOMMY!!!!!!!   
  
Malik: Don't you mean Yami?  
  
Yugi: Oh yeah, but who cares (more girlish screams come from the back of the plane)  
  
Mai: Joey, Tristan, Seto, don't embarrass yourselves like that. Heck, if you want to embarrass yourselves, just put some make-up on.  
  
Mokuba: My big brother isn't embarrassing…he's just…………  
  
Y. Malik: Annoying  
  
Malik: can't argue with logic  
  
Bakura: Hey you guys, we're here, but let the plane land prop-  
  
Tristan: WOOHOO!!!!!! Hawaii ladies here I come!!!  
  
Tea: Thanks for the warning, ill go hide out in my hotel room  
  
Mysterious A: BOO!  
  
Yami Malik, Y. Yugi, Y. Bakura: (scream like little girls) AAAAHHHHH!!!!! MOMMY!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: where the **** did you come from?!?!?!?!!?!!?!?  
  
Rnij: somewhere deep inside my millennium staff, cousin. Do you not remember the power of scare-ability  
  
Y. Malik: what the **** is going on here????  
  
Mysterious A: something you don't know about and never will  
  
Dark Magician Girl: Can I kill Yugi?   
  
Dark Magician: NO, if you want a battle, kill Tristan…or Joey  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Ummm….you idiots are still on the plane  
  
Mysterious A: Nope, we got off when you weren't looking   
  
Rnij: kill Tristan!!!  
  
All monsters: OK  
  
(White Lightening, Dark Magic Attack, and whatever DMG uses are used on Tristan)  
  
Tristan: I attack with the Cyber Commander!!!  
  
All: WHAT CYBER COMMANDER?  
  
Stray person: I defend with the man-eater bug  
  
Y. Bakura: YOU IDIOT!! You can't use its effect unless he's flip summoned  
  
Rnij: (rocking back and forth like a crazy person) I will get you all with my morphing jars  
  
Mysterious A: SSSUUUUURRRREEEE! And the millennium items will align and there will be a sudden solar eclipse  
  
(all the millennium items appear and line up, a sudden solar eclipse is seen outside the hotel, and a spider crawls up Yami Bakura's leg)  
  
Yami Bakura: (screams like a little girl who is watching a horror movie called "Malik")  
  
All: (sweat drop)  
  
Mysterious A: ok, that's creepy, but where is my Millennium Pendant?  
  
Rnij: who cares, I just want to get a hold of the Sennen Ring  
  
Bakura: Not while my Yami has a hold of it, it might be safe if you just…  
  
Yami B.: keep out of my business you freak show  
  
Rnij: no need for compliments  
  
Yami B.: who said I was talking about you  
  
Malik: (singing in an annoying voice) I know a person who gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a person who gets on everyone's nerves and his name is Yami Bakura  
  
Yami Bakura, Mysterious A and Rnij: SHUT UP YOU BAKA!  
  
Tea: Let there be friendship and light!!! Light and cookies! Cookies and big giant donuts!!!  
  
Tristan under the control of the M. Rod: DIE YOU ANNOYING FRIENDSHIP-OBSESSED FREAK OF NATURE!!!  
  
Seto: you people scare me  
  
Rnij: (drooling on his coat) Uh huh  
  
Seto: ...get away from me you sick little puppy dog...  
  
Rnij: (barks like a dog then pants) do you like me Seto?  
  
Mysterious A: if she can throw herself at him, I want to throw myself at the Pharaoh, and I don't mean the wanna-be, Malik  
  
Yami: can we duel before we make that arrangement?  
  
Mysterious A: Of course, but you're going down Pharaoh!!!  
  
(our minds wander off as they duel)  
  
Mysterious A: I told you you would go down Pharaoh  
  
Yami: damn it!!!  
  
Yugi: I thought you were undefeatable…..  
  
Yami: apparently not to the possessor of the Millennium Pendant...  
  
Mysterious A: its because you underestimated a female duelist. Do that and you're doomed to fail  
  
Yugi: I don't care who you are or what you are, but NO ONE DEFEATS MY YAMI WITHOUT GETTING A BIT OF THEIR OWN MEDICINE!!!  
  
Mysterious A: is that a challenge?  
  
Yugi: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU SMALL-MINDED PATHETIC FREAK OF NATURE!?!?!?!???  
  
Mysterious A: (in a condescending tone…) That's not a good thing to say...  
  
Yami Mysterious A: You want a duel runt, we'll duel. Put up your strongest monster and I'll put mine up.  
  
Yami Mysterious A and Yugi: LETS DUEL!  
  
(drifting to sleep here…)  
  
Yugi: I play Gaia the Fierce Knight in attack mode!  
  
Yami Mysterious A: you moron! We're playing with tributes, direct attacks, 1 LP  
  
Yugi: Oh Shi-  
  
Malik: (singing) Ship me off to England to see my dear ole queen! HEY!  
  
Yami Mysterious A: what is up with you Malik  
  
Malik: Just because he's Pharaoh, has my god cards, and is a better duelist then me doesn't mean he deserves to lose to the likes of you THEN cuss  
  
Yami Mysterious A: Kiss my @$$ you Japanese hoar  
  
Yami Malik: THAT'S IT! IT'S TIME TO DUEL!!!  
  
(remind me to keep my character's mouths shut…..)  
  
Yami Mysterious A: YES!!! I kicked your @$$ across Cairo!  
  
Yami Malik: I've never been to Cairo, or northern Egypt, so you can kiss my-  
  
Tea: Shut your mouth!  
  
Tristan: didn't Malik make me kill her?  
  
Malik: Yeah…I did make you kill her, WHY IS SHE STILL ALIVE?!?!?!?  
  
All but Tea: Malik, KILL HER!!  
  
Tea under the control of the Millennium Rod: Im a moron, and Im suicidal!  
  
Yugi: Is this gonna get ugly?  
  
Yami Bakura: Can I burn the body afterwards?  
  
Malik: Let me get her to kill herself  
  
Yami Bakura: FINE!  
  
Tea under the control of the Millennium Rod: I will now kill myself.  
  
(Tea makes a noose and strangles herself, then we see a lightning bolt strike her down as we enter the scene in the backyard of the Hawaiian Hotel)  
  
Tea: {twitch} {twitch} ow {twitch} {twitch} (die)  
  
Yami Bakura: {speaking to unknown forces (god)} YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO RUIN MY FUN!! YOU WILL PAY WITH TRISTAN'S LIFE!!!  
  
Tristan: WHAT THE HE-  
  
Yugi: Hello operator…give me number 9, and if you disconnect me, I'll-  
  
Yami Mysterious A and Rnij: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Mai: Will someone get me some water? I'm dying of thirst…  
  
Joey: Coming right up!  
  
Mai: and someone get rid of the twitching little friendship-obsessed freak from her suicide mission/death bed  
  
Joey: Got the water, and I'm gonna need some convincing to do the other part…  
  
Mai: (kisses Joey) Is that enough?  
  
Malik: It better be, because I'm about ready to give my item to the Tomb Robber  
  
Yami Bakura: I don't mind if you give it to me…  
  
(Malik is seen giving the Millennium Rod to Yami Bakura)  
  
Yami Bakura: That wasn't so hard now was it?  
  
Malik under control of the Millennium Rod: No, master, it wasn't  
  
Mai & Joey: (caught kissing each other behind the couch in the hotel)  
  
Yugi: WHAT ON EARTH?  
  
Random Person From Hotel: (in Arabian accent) You two get a room. Take your clothes with you.  
  
Yami, Y. Bakura, and Y. Malik: WHAT?!?!?!?  
  
Bellman: Their luggage. It has clothes…  
  
Yami's: Oh…ok. Nevermind us. We're just gonna go up to our rooms…  
  
Mysterious A: but you haven't heard the room arrangements…  
  
Rnij: I call a 1-bedroom with Bakura!  
  
Yami Bakura, Bakura, and Seto: WHAT?  
  
Yami Rnij: (outside the millennium staff) {slaps her Hikari} DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!!!  
  
Rnij: Its not my fault you like SETO!!!  
  
Seto: *faints*  
  
Mysterious A: I call a room with Bakura, Yami, Malik, Yami Malik, and Yami Bakura  
  
Seto: *wakes up* But that leaves me with…  
  
Girls except Mysterious A: all of us… (evil grin)  
  
(Mysterious A is seen snickering in the background)  
  
Yami Bakura: what's so funny?  
  
Mysterious A: oh nothing… (whistling)  
  
(Mysterious A is seen talking to the plant as Malik rants on about something that no one can understand…)  
  
Yami Yugi: What on earth is he saying?  
  
Everyone else: (random things are heard and more snickering comes from the Millennium Rod and Pendant)  
  
Mysterious A: (holding her tongue {literally}) Oh ship…  
  
Yami Mysterious A: (to Y. Malik through the M. Rod) This is gonna be a total disaster. Maybe we can get the other items in the hotel…  
  
Tristan: KEEP THAT HOMICIDAL FREAK AWAY FROM ME!!!  
  
Mai and Joey: Which one?  
  
Tristan: THE GIRLY MUHUMMAD!!!  
  
Joey: Like I said, WHICH ONE?!?  
  
Tristan: Uh….I dunno, maybe the one trying to KILL ME!!!  
  
Mai: You mean Malik?  
  
Malik under the control of the Millennium staff: I am baka bishounen fluff  
  
Everyone but Mysterious A and Rnij: what…?  
  
Mai: I do believe that there are enough rooms for all of us to have our own  
  
Joey: Does that mean (beginning to cry) you…don't…want…to…(whining) ShArEEEE???  
  
Mysterious A: Im out of my corner and we will go to our large rooms because they were made specially for every one of you…heheheheheheheheee  
  
Yami Bakura: sh!t… 


	2. First guest appearance

Disclaimer: Nope, sorry...dont own YGO. Can't sue me, huh stupid lawyers?!?   
  
(Scene: Everyone is sitting in the lobby waiting for the room arrangements while Joey and Mai cant be found and weird noises are coming from the broom closet...)  
  
Mysterious A: Now that we're all here...  
  
Seto: No we're not... Joey and Mai arent here and Im pretty sure they're in the broom closet...plus, Isis isnt here  
  
Rnij: She wasn't invited Seto-luv... but Serenity is in the corner with Duke...  
  
(Bakura is seen dragging her away by her ankles screaming and whining)  
  
Mysterious A: eish... Ok. Now for the room arrangements... (as follows: Room 1-Mysterious A, Bakura, Duke, Malik, Yami Bakura, Mai ~~~ Room 2: Rnij, Yami Malik, Seto, Joey, Tristan, Serenity ~~~ Room 3: any guests that "happen" to pop in for a visit...)  
  
Bakura: Where were Duke and Serenity on the plane???  
  
Mysterious A: In the bathroom...making out  
  
Duke: and we're not even in the same room... *starts to whimper*  
  
Mai: Neither are me and Joey... *starts to plot...*  
  
(a loud noise is heard upstairs...)  
  
Noise: *crash* *bang* AAAHHHH!!! *BANG* *thud*  
  
Rnij: What the hell...  
  
Mysterious A: *sigh* I'll go check it out *leaves*  
  
Yami: I'll come with you. You dont know if it might be evil..and we'd have no way off the island.  
  
Bakura: Good idea, Yami??  
  
Yami Bakura: What...?  
  
Bakura: Go with Yami and Mysterious A. Like he said, we dont know if its evil or someone REALLY stupid  
  
Malik: Oh dear Ra...you're starting to sound like your Yami.  
  
Bakura: Crap...  
  
Yami Bakura: FINE! But you're coming with us... *he drags his hikari out of the room*  
  
(Bakura, Yami Bakura, Yami follow Mysterious A to see what the noise was about)  
  
Rnij: Ok. Group 1 is on the 5th floor, Group 2 is on the 7th floor, Group 3 will be put on the 6th floor. Your bags are already there and the bathroom on all floors is in your  
  
Mysterious A: *pops in from no where* Breakfast is at 8:30, lunch at 4:00 and dinner at 9:30. DONT BE LATE!!!!! *pops back out*   
  
Rnij: *doesnt get to finish because we leave her behind to see other, more interesting, things...)  
  
(lets check out what's happening upstairs that caused foresaid noises)  
  
Yami: *hears crash* WHAT WAS THAT?!?  
  
Yami Bakura: scaredy cat... *hears crash too* EEEEKK!!!  
  
Mysterious A: Sorry, that's just Jane.  
  
Yami and Yami Bakura: Who's Jane????  
  
Mysterious A: One of my pink bunnies!!!  
  
Yami: Oh dear Ra...  
  
Yami Bakura: EEEPPPP!!! *huddles in the corner mumbling something about the pink bunnies taking over the world **because Malik took over the mind of one of them and said something about taking over the world** *  
  
Yami, Bakura, and Mysterious A: *sweatdrop*  
  
Voice: WHO ARE YOU?? WHERE AM I?!? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!!!?  
  
Mysterious A: Oh...its just Bandit Keith...Not exactly the way I planned on him getting here...  
  
Yami: *sweatdrop* Why is he here???  
  
Mysterious A: Because he's our first surprise guest!!!  
  
Yami: *anime fall* ........ *  
  
(stopping right here! if you want me to update, i need a minimum of 3 reviews {i have low standards for this because people dont review Mysterious A fics... *sob*}) 


	3. I hope you all have fun

Im doing this so I can get some damn reviews... I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but those pink bunnies are able to terrorize any fic if you pay the downpayment of 1 review. I'm sorry for any inconvience that you may have caused me because I hate you. You don't review my stories!!! (BTW, Read Sprinkles) Now on with Chapter 3  
  
(Scene: everyone has settled into their rooms, Mysterious A, Yami, Yami Bakura, and Bakura are still in the attic with Keith. Start in the attic.....now. *waits* What the hell is taking so long?!? *Rnij runs off with the chapter and Mysterious A has to improvise...*)  
  
Bandit Keith: Why am I here and how did I get here??? And now that I think about it... WHERE IS HERE?!?  
  
Mysterious A: You are here because I didn't invite you here. You got here by means of the Millennium Rod. You are in Hawaii.  
  
Bakura: And she said that with a straight face??? Damn she's good...  
  
Yami: EEP!!! *hides in corner and runs into Yami Bakura* Hey!!! Get out of my way you baka tomb robber!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Baka pharaoh...  
  
*Yami and Yami Bakura get into a big fight about who's stupider and there's no way to shut their mouths...*  
  
Mysterious A: SHUT UP OR NO ONE GETS OFF THE ISLAND!!!  
  
Yami and Yami Bakura: *meekly* Yes'm...  
  
Rnij: *poof* GOOD DOGGIE!!! *Joey runs upstairs*  
  
Joey: STOP CALLING ME A DOG!!!   
  
Seto: Yeah...thats my job...  
  
All but Seto: *sweatdrop*  
  
*Rnij, Joey, and Seto poof back out and leave Keith with a very confused look*  
  
Bandit Keith: Do I have to stay in a room with those freaks?  
  
Mysterious A: No, you're stuck in your own room with Bandit Hope waiting on you hand and foot  
  
Bandit Keith: That might not be so bad... Besides, I've never had a servant...  
  
Bakura: She's not a servant...  
  
Yami Bakura: She's a fan!!! ^_^  
  
Mysterious A: *shudder* *anime fall*  
  
Bakura: RUN!!! HELL HAS FROZEN OVER AND PIGS ARE FLYING OVER MY HEAD AND IM...GONNA...HYPERVENTILATE...!!! *Bakura grabs a paper bag and hyperventilates*  
  
Keith: *shudder* That WAS creepy...  
  
Yami Bakura: What... I can be nice and smile when I want to... *starts to blubber*  
  
Mysterious A: Crap...lets get back downstairs...  
  
All: OK!!!  
  
(Back downstairs...)  
  
Rnij: CAN I HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION!!!? OUR HOUSE GUEST FOR THE WEEK IS.... *drum roll...* BANDIT KEITH!!!  
  
*Keith is surrounded with millions of fangirls...*  
  
Bandit Keith: MMMMMMPH!!!!!!  
  
Malik: That's what he gets for being in the presence of me...  
  
Bandit Hope: *smacks Malik upside the head* YOU JUST KEEP QUIET!!! DON'T SAY A WORD! GOT IT?!?  
  
Malik: Yes'm...  
  
Mai: *thinking* How will I get to Joseph's room without people noticing me missing...??*  
  
Bandit Hope: *beats all the glomping fangirls off of her Keith...* KEEP *smack* AWAY *bam* FROM *BOOM!!* MY *whack* MAN!!!  
  
Yugi: Remind me not to mess with her...  
  
Bakura: Remind ME not to mess with Keith...  
  
Yami Bakura: Remind me TO mess with Keith... *evil grin*  
  
Mysterious A: You're getting on my nerves... *lets out her ravenous pink bunnies... TEEHEE!!!*  
  
Serenity: Ok, time to go to bed!!   
  
Rnij: NO!!! It's time to torture Tea again!!!  
  
Everyone except Mysterious A and Rnij: *sweatdrop* didn't you kill her...  
  
Malik: Yeah..I did kill her...WHY IS SHE COMING BACK!??!?  
  
Mysterious A: Because I was inspired to make her the tortured. She won't come back after a while. It's only so often you can revive certain people (depending on how many people like that person).  
  
Bandit Keith: Uh...where did Hope go??  
  
Mysterious A: I sent her away because she isn't talking to me.  
  
Keith Fangirl #1: You can just sit right here...  
  
Keith Fangirl #2: and eat these grapes we peeled for you...  
  
Keith Fangirl #3: while drinking this quality wine.  
  
*somewhere else in the world (Mysterious A's closet...)*  
  
Bandit Hope: *gaged so she cant talk until she won't scream* MMPH!!! MMPH!!! *translation: KEITH SAVE ME!!! PLEASE KEITH!! SAVE ME!!*  
  
*back in Hawaii...*  
  
Rnij: Like Mysterious A said, she doesn't know where Bandit Hope is... *whistles that whistle that is supposed to make you innocent but makes you look even more guilty* ...what?  
  
Mysterious A: Because I'm sad and desperate, I'm gonna stop writing this until I GET A GOD DAMNED REVIEW!!!!! *hides chapter 4 in unknown parts (under her pillow)*  
  
Rnij: Now you people have done it...  
  
Mysterious A: *goes into a flash back*... It all started when Rnij bought me my first cards...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*flashback*  
  
Rnij: Here M. A.Hope you like them. It's the Starter Deck Kaiba!!!!  
  
M. A.: Coolies!!! *takes the cards* Thank you Rnij!!!  
  
Rnij: You're welcome...  
  
M. A.: Lets go to pojo.com...  
  
Rnij: Lets duel...  
  
M. A.: But I want to go to Pojo.com... *starts to whimper*  
  
Rnij: I say we duel to test out our decks and that's final!!  
  
M. A.: fine... *walks off to prepare for the duel*  
  
*end flashback*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mysterious A: and that's how the M. became Mysterious, oh yeah...and the reason I dont like not getting reviews...  
  
Rnij: HAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! YOU USED A DOUBLE NEGATIVE!!  
  
Mysterious A: so what... *cuddles up to Yami* I need a hug...  
  
Yami: *sigh* *hugs Mysterious A*  
  
All except Mysterious A and Yami: (Rnij: *on her hands* 1...2...3...) AWWWW...!!!  
  
Mysterious A: AND NOW TO LEAVE YOU WITH A CLIFF-HANGER!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!   
  
Rnij: *Ties a rope around Yugi, Mai, Joey, Kaiba, and Pegasus's necks* See the chairs below them...  
  
Audience: *nods*  
  
Rnij: GOOD!!! ^_^ Now, if you review, you can pick the one to die. All it takes is to push that little purple button at the bottom to vote.  
  
Mysterious A: Go ahead and press it...I promise I won't bite....!! *shows fangs*  
  
Kaiba: Why oh why did I make those stupid starter decks...? 


	4. Stupid chapter title wont work

Mysterious A: Due to the fact that there are Tea-lovers and Tea-haters, and the fact my partner in crime arent here, I will be doing the show myself and I promise not to kill Tea, but I'll have to hurt her occasionally if I want a big audience.  
  
Rnij: *cant steal this chapter because she is in Disney World*  
  
Audience: O.o...  
  
Yami Bakura: Because Rnij isn't here to give us weapons of mass destruction, I will make Mysterious A get them for me and Malik!!  
  
Mysterious A: No you won't...  
  
Malik: Yes he will...  
  
Yami Mysterious A: shut up before I send you to the Shadow Realm...  
  
Malik and Yami Bakura: Make us!!! :-P  
  
*Yami Mysterious A sends Malik and Yami Bakura to the Shadow Realm until they are needed in the show*  
  
Mysterious A: Thanks Yami!! ^_^  
  
Y. Mysterious A: You're welcome Hikari!! ^_^  
  
Yugi: Too cheerful for even me and Yami...  
  
Yami: You said it...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Group 1 is getting settled in when they hear a large crash upstairs and Drakohn can be heard from "secret" island...)  
  
Drakohn: *in far away voice yet very close...* I DIDNT DO IT!!!!!  
  
(A/N: I'll put the groups up every chapter so you don't forget! And I will do fan-inserts if you give a Bio...such as:  
  
Name: Mysterious A  
  
Nickname: See name  
  
Age: Guess!!!  
  
Gender: Uh...i was Female the last time i checked...*looks down* YEP ^_^!!! Still female!  
  
Favorite Character: Uh...leaning between Yami, Seto (yes... i scare myself...), and the Bishie boys...(Bakura and Yami Bakura)  
  
Most hated character: Rhino Boy!!! (from another fic, but cant remember...)  
  
Millennium Item (If any)- Uh...it was the necklace before i knew what Tauk and Ankh meant... then it was the Earrings, but dey was stupid...so then it was the Sword, but that's already taken and i know i need to re-do chappies 1-3 because of that.... and now its a Sickle, but i like saying its a Scythe better because it sounds better so I have a Sickle and i call it the Millennium Scythe!!And as of June 6th, I now have the Millennium Pendant! Take that Serendipity!!^_^  
  
Personality of Yami (if you have one in your *if* Millennium Item)- Like me but different...if that helps, but then again, I know myself ^_^  
  
Who you want killed (the ones hanging from the chairs)-dun care...after all...its my ficcie!!! ^_^  
  
And that's all you have to fill out. Only in reviews. Please leave some at the door! Thank you and have a good day! ^_^)  
  
(Rooms again...:Room 1-Mysterious A, Bakura, Duke, Malik, Yami Bakura, Mai ~~~ Room 2: Rnij, Yami Malik, Seto, Joey, Tristan, Serenity ~~~ Room 3: any guests...)  
  
Mysterious A: NOOOOO.....!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: What did you forget now...?  
  
Mai: I know you feel sorry for not putting me and Joseph in the same room...but you can make it up to me by putting Serenity in here in place of me... *pats Mysterious A on the back* there there...its ok...  
  
Yami Mysterious A: *comes out of whatever Millennium Item her Hikari has now...* YOU SELF-ABSORBED S.O.B.!!! SHE'S NOT CRYING BECAUSE OF THAT!!!! *punches Mai so hard it would crack the skull of a normal person, but with being Mai, it leaves a very bad and swelling bruise on her head...*  
  
Mysterious A: *broken sobs are heard by Mai during this...* I'm crying because I forgot to put Mokuba in a room...  
  
Bakura: Is that all??? *rolls over on his side and laughs*  
  
Y. Mysterious A: *glare*  
  
Bakura: *cringe*  
  
Seto: *poof* WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT TO GIVE MY BROTHER A ROOM!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Mysterious A: GOMEN!!!!!!! I MEANT TO, BUT I FORGOT HE WAS HERE...wait...where is he now...?  
  
Seto: *still shouting...* I NEED TO KICK YOUR...you're right... He isn't here. *starts to yell in broken sobs* WHERE IS HE!!!!????  
  
Everyone: *covering their ears as Y. Mysterious A sends him to the Shadow Realm to join Malik and Yami Bakura*  
  
Mysterious A: For now...I'll put him in the guest bedroom on the 6th floor, until i get him a real room...  
  
Mokuba: *pops up* You forgot to put me in a room.... you are very absent-minded...  
  
Bakura: We all know that about her...  
  
Serendipity: *walks in and hits Rnij over the head with her bazooka (Rnij's Bazooka...)* Have fun in my asylum... *walks out and hits Rnij with the Flamethrower*  
  
Rnij: *rubs where she got hit* That hurt... *chases Serendipity*  
  
(Elsewhere in another Realm...*SHADOW!!!* Ki's kitty cat...)  
  
Malik: Uh...hey Dark Magician...  
  
Yami Bakura: YOU DOLT!! THATS MAHADO!!!  
  
Dark Magician: *moves back in surprise* (translation: *gasp* How did you know my real name?)  
  
Yami Bakura: Millennium Ring happen to ring any bells in that mute head of yours?  
  
Dark Magician: *whacks Yami Bakura over the head with his Mage Staff* (translation: Duh you baka! I died to protect that thing and you STILL have it!?!?)  
  
Malik: Oh...ok then. *speaks so slow that special ed people want him to speak faster...* HI...THERE...MAHADO. IT...NICE...TO...MEET...YOU. I...  
  
Yami Bakura: He's mute, not stupid or slow like you, Inu...  
  
Malik: *hasn't recovered from slow talk...* YOU...CAN...NOT...CALL...ME...SLOW.  
  
Yami Bakura: Yes... I can.  
  
Seto: *who just found them* Do you freak shows know where the hell I am?  
  
Yami Bakura and Malik: THE SHADOW REALM!!! *mist starts swirling around them and the lighting makes their faces look creepier then they already are...^_^*  
  
Seto: My god your visual effects suck...  
  
Fog Machine: *breaks down in a fiery crash* *goes BOOM!!!*  
  
Malik: *covered in soot and flames* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: *cut from metal pieces flying around* BLOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *starts to lick his wounds*  
  
Seto: *MAJOR sweatdrop* Uh... ^_^U...  
  
Malik and Yami Bakura: *look up from what they're doing* ...what...?  
  
Seto: *for those of you who couldnt imagine his sweatdrop any bigger...it got bigger and created an new ocean... I OWN MY IMAGINARY OCEAN!!! I'LL CALL IT KAIBA OCEAN!!!!  
  
*and now back to the house where there isnt a crispy Egyptian, blood-loving tomb robber and freaked out CEO...*  
  
Mysterious A: Ok...still haven't gotten anything worth talking about. If you people who call yourselves reviewers read this and DONT review, aren't you basically lying about what you do for a living?  
  
Rnij: *comes back in with many more bumps and bruises then she left with...along with a mangled body that doesn't actually look too mangled up now that I think about it...* She...sure...can...run!!!  
  
Mysterious A: *sigh*...dork...  
  
Rnij: WHAT!!! *chases Mysterious A with various sharp and blunt objects laying around the house due to someone's stupidity... (Yami Bakura and Malik)*  
  
Mysterious A: *runs and grabs random items to throw in Rnij's path*  
  
Bakura: -_-U...Due to the Authoresses temporary insanity, I will be hosting this for now...  
  
Yami Bakura: *in disembodied voice* Noooo...youuuu...woooooont...  
  
Bakura: Oh just cut the crap... (A/N: Rnij: YAY!! Bakuwe gots an attitude!!! Mysterious A: *smacks her upside the head*...dork...)  
  
Yami Mysterious A: Ok...you can come back if...IF you can manage an apology to my hikari and the dork...  
  
Yami Rnij: HEY!!! WAIT A...never mind that...my hikari is a dork...  
  
Rnij: *stops chasing Mysterious A* IM A WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? *chases after her yami...*  
  
Mysterious A: She's doomed...  
  
Yami Mysterious A: You said it...  
  
(Ok, Will Yami Rnij be saved from her insane hikari? Will Yami Bakura, Malik and Seto ever return from the Shadow Realm? *cheesy visual effects go off again* Will they ever get that fixed? Will anyone give me any ideas for the next chapter? Will someone review (who matters) and tell me who to kill off who is hanging from the chairs? I STILL DONT KNOW!!! 'Til next time!! I'm Mysterious A and that mangled up body and the one hitting it is my partner in crime and her yami, Rnij and Yami Rnij!!!  
  
All: Ja-Ne!!!! 


	5. Random Things and Confusion

Mysterious A: Hi again  
  
Rnij: and welcome to...  
  
Both: HAWAII!!  
  
Everyone: *looks very unimpressed*  
  
Mysterious A: Ok, this time, I forgot to put Tea in a room, so I get to re-do the rooms!!! But I'm not sure if I want Tea in my group where I can make sure she doesn't die, or to put her in Rnij's room where she is bound to come out with some mysterious injury...  
  
Tea: THERE SHOULDN'T BE ANY QUESTION!!!!  
  
Mysterious A: Oh, but there is...  
  
Tea: HOW??  
  
Mysterious A: because i asked it...  
  
Tea: *sweatdrop* *anime fall*  
  
Rnij: *pokes her with a stick* Poke...poke...hehehehehe...  
  
Mysterious A: *smacks Rnij with a shovel* dont do that!! I have to keep her alive!!  
  
Tea: *has bruises where she was poked* You're dead Rnij!!!!  
  
Rnij: Yeah...like I'm afraid of you...  
  
*Tea pulls out a chain saw and chases Rnij all over the gigantic hotel*  
  
Rnij: *in distant and ever fading voice* I'M AFRAID NOW!!!!!  
  
Tea: GOOD!!! YOU BETTER KEEP RUNNING!!!  
  
Rnij: EEP!!! NEVER MESS WITH A CHICK GOING THROUGH P.M.S.  
  
Tea: *if she can get any louder, she does* WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *tackles Rnij and straps her to a table* You will pay now!!! *takes out a box*  
  
Rnij: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! NOT A FEATHER!!!  
  
Tea: Feather?? Why would I use that when I have this!!! *opens box to reveal a steak knife*   
  
Rnij: *MAJOR SWEATDROP* *screams like the little girl she is*  
  
Bakura: *on the 5th floor with Mysterious A* What the bloody hell was that?!?  
  
Yami Bakura: BLOOD?!? WHERE?!? *sniffs around to find blood and jerks his head up to come in contact with Mysterious A's fist* OW!!!! What was that for!!?  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Mysterious A: I thought we could take a vacation from our vacation and go for a ride in my boad provided so generously by Setine!!  
  
Setine: *walks in from no where* You're welcome!!!  
  
Mysterious A: Wanna go boating with us?  
  
Setine: *at a loss for words*  
  
Sticky Note: *Mysterious A's Muse* HEY YOU!!! *points to Mysterious A*  
  
Mysterious A: What...?  
  
Sticky Note: You forgot to put a lot of people in rooms...such as Mokuba, Tea, Yami and Yugi...  
  
Rnij: *starts to snicker*  
  
Sticky Note: *sends more sticky notes to block her breathing*  
  
Rnij: *cant breathe* HELP ME!!!  
  
Mysterious A: *sets the stickys on fire* BURN MY PRECIOUS!!!  
  
Rnij: And I had hope for her... *starts to choke from the smoke her charred flesh has created*  
  
Malik: *still in Shadow Realm, and in disembodied voice* FIIIIIIIIRRRRRREEEEE........  
  
Yami Mysterious A: I TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN COME OUT IF YOU CAN APOLIGIZE TO OUR HIKARIS!!!  
  
Yami Rnij: YEAH!!! *whispers in Yami Mysterious A's ear* why are they there in the first place?  
  
Yami Mysterious A: *whispers back* because they were being extra annoying...  
  
Yami Rnij: *whispers back* ok...  
  
Yami Bakura and Malik: *disembodied voices* Rrrnnnnniiiiijjj....mmmyyyysssttteeerrriiiooouuuussss AAAAAAaaa.....wwweeeeee'rrrreeee sssoooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyy  
  
*Yami Mysterious A brings them back to the world of the living*  
  
Malik: Thanks, it sucks to be a disembodied voice...  
  
Yami Bakura: *sees that Rnij left out the weapons of mass destruction* *REALLY big evil grin across his face*  
  
Malik: *sees what he sees* *even bigger evil grin on his face*  
  
*both grab an instrument and fire at will*  
  
Malik: HUH??? They're food fighting machines? COOLNESS!!!  
  
Yugi: YOU WILL ALL PERISH AT THE HANDS OF...*thinks for a bit*  
  
Yami: It'll be a while. Just continue...  
  
Mai: *making sugar-free smoothies* COME AND GET IT!!!  
  
Everyone: *runs into the kitchen* SMOOTHIES!!!  
  
Serenity: *looks at them with the googly eyes*  
  
Mai: *takes hers away* *whispers in her ear* this is to get us in our rooms with our guys, ok?  
  
Serenity: OK!!!  
  
Everyone: what?  
  
Serenity: oops...  
  
Mai: *fuming with anger*  
  
Mysterious A: *hits an unsuspecting Mai in the head with a shovel* YOU WERE PLOTTING AGAIN WERENT YOU???  
  
Everyone: O_O...  
  
Rnij: Ya see, Mai is trying to get revenge for Mysterious A not putting her in the same room as Joey  
  
Joey: That's it? Mai...I didn't know you cared...  
  
Mai: *mascara running* I dont care...she just needed...to pay for seperating...us!!!  
  
Rnij: *hits Mai over the head with her Staff*  
  
Mai: @_@...  
  
Joey: *also hit* @_@...  
  
Bakura: *throws them in the broom closet*  
  
Mysterious A: *twitching violently*  
  
Ryou: WHAT THE HELL?!?  
  
Rnij: It's quite sad really...  
  
Bakura: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH HER?!?  
  
Rnij: She is merely suffering from...  
  
Everyone: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Rnij: Writer's Block *as soon as she said those words, a huge stone block falls out of the sky and on little Yugi*  
  
Yugi: *dead*   
  
Yami: Oh my god!  
  
Joey: They killed Yugi!  
  
Tea: You bastard!!!  
  
Everyone except them and Yugi: O_O...  
  
Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny: *walk in and blow up Tristan with various objects and leave* **Dont own South Park**  
  
Rnij: That was random...  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Mysterious A: Im stopping because I have no clue what I want them to do. If you have any ideas, please send them to sawmedieandliveagain@yahoo.com Help is muchly appreciated.   
  
Everyone: JA-NE!!! 


	6. A New Twist

Mysterious A: It's been a while, hasn't it?

Rnij: DER! Stop with the intro and get to the good stuff!

Mysterious A: Who said I was doing an introduction?

Everyone: glares at Rnij

Rnij: Oh. Oops...

Bakura: Well, now something needs to be done.

Y. Bakura: You're right. Let's torture her!

Mysterious A: Oo NO! No torture, no murder, and no binding anyone! That includes you, Malik.

Malik: oo unties Tea Damn.

Tea: Don't cuss! It's bad for your karma.

Everyone: Oo

Tea: What? I'm not ALL cookies and heart-bubbles. I can be serious, too, ya know!

Yugi: Sure. That straight jacket is helping us believe you, too.

Mai: We're at your hotel-thing, we've been here for what? Two years? Aren't we going to DO anything?

Mysterious A: Hey. It's not my business what you do behind closed doors with Joey.

Joey and Mai: OO WHO TOLD YOU!

Tristan: is not-so-cleverly hiding behind a plant Tee-hee!...

Mysterious A: At least we're doing something as a group. It's just a shame that Mai and Serenity can't keep their hands off Joey and Seto.

Rnij: Um...hello? I'm still here!

Mysterious A: So, what games do you think we should play?

Rnij: Oo Maybe we should- gets cut off

Yami: We should play "I Never".

Everyone except Yami and Mysterious A: What's that?

Mysterious A: It's simple. We go in a circle, saying things we've never done. If you HAVE done what the person said, you either have to throw a penny in a pile, or take a drink. Depending on how you play the game. Safely or Drunken.

Yami: From experience, it's MUCH more fun if we play with alcohol.

Malik: Sounds good to me. conjures a HUGE liquor cabinet

Mysterious A: I don't want to know...

Malik: Teehee...!

Y. Malik: Oo MY PERSONAL COLLECTION! NOOO!

Mysterious A: Oh, shut it and sit down.

Everyone: sits in a circle with a bottle of alcohol in their laps

Yami: Since I thought of it, I'll decide who goes first. thinks for a little bit Serenity! You go first.

Serenity: Um...I never killed a person.

Seto, Malik, Y. Malik, Y. Bakura, and Yami: take a drink

Serenity: Ok, it's your turn, Malik.

Malik: I've never tasted blood.

Y. Bakura and Rnij: takes a drink

Malik: Tea.

Tea: I never kissed a girl.

Bakura, Y. Bakura, Seto, Malik, Y. Malik, Yami, Isis, and Joey: take a drink

Everyone except Isis: WHAT!

Isis: It was a LONG time ago. A result of "Truth or Dare". Go, Bakura.

Bakura: I've never had sex.

Everyone with the exception of Bakura, Yugi, and Serenity: take a drink

Bakura: Your turn, Yugi.

Yugi: I've never had alcohol.

Everyone except Yugi: take a drink

Yugi: I'm so sheltered... It's your turn, Joey.

Joey: I've never gone so long without food.

Everyone except Joey: take a drink

Joey: Mai?

Mai: I've never participated in gym class.

Everyone except Yugi and Mai: take a drink

I hope you enjoyed the update. I know it's not much, but at least it's here.

I apologize for any inconsistencies, and feel free to e-mail me about them.

Oh, and the disclaimer here will prevent anyone from making a buck off a poor authoress.

Disclaimer: Hey, it's me. Disclaimer. I'm over-worked. But that won't stop me from telling you that Mysterious A nor Rnij own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything else, for that matter. They barely own the clothes on their backs. It's true, but sad.

Mysterious A: Damn disclaimer. Jane! waves 


End file.
